


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Death, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, Marliza, Multi, Pirate AU, Sad, Sad and happy endings, Sirens, Smut, Washette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: This was supposed to be a trip for Alex to get on the sea again. When did he sign up for Pirates?





	1. There's Fire Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Jamilton group for supporting my dream

When Alexander Hamilton signed up to be on a ship crew he didn't expect it to be this damn bad. He felt sick every day, had already felt like dying, and had panic attacks every night. At least the people were nice. The sisters were really fun. John Laurens and Lafayette were really helpful and accepting. Hercules was a little distant but he was assured it was just him warming up. Samuel Seabury was always up in crow’s nest. He even slept there, so Alex had no chance of meeting him soon. The captain, George Washington, was really nice to him. They bonded nicely. 

Of course of them all Alex had always been drawn to Eliza. Her gaze was always in the distance and she never let go of the locket around her neck. On this particular night, as they stood side by side on the deck though, she seemed colder than usual. Her eyes dark and hair tangled. The usual charm had been drained from her. “She was so young.” When she spoke Alex almost jumped. It has been sudden and broken. She was crying. “It was so late and dark. They got in and grabbed her. No one else. They didn't want Angelica or me. They didn't try and kill my father or mother or brothers. No...they only wanted Peggy.”

Alex’s eyes lowered to the sea, unsure of what to say. He knew what it was like to lose people, but those he lost died. He couldn't imagine being seven years old and waking to watch strange men stealing away his little sibling. No, that was a pain Eliza felt alone. Even Angelica didn't know as she had been away for the night. “Alexander...do you think she's out there? Think she's doing something to get back?” Tears were very apparent now. Eliza’s voice choked and hiccuped between lines.

Alex couldn't lie, he really did believe Peggy was dead. Either that or a slave. He wanted to tell Eliza what he thought. He knew how much pain false hope brought. Yet, he couldn't. He cared too much. “Yeah, I do.” He struggled to say even those words. “She's a Schuyler. If she's anything like you and Angelica, she's doing fine out there.” Eliza smiled at him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Hey guys, not to break that up but...does that flag look familiar to you all?” Sam was looking down from the crow’s nest, pointing at a faded purple flag piercing through the fog. On it a skull sat with two roses crossing under it. Panic settled between the three. “Wake up Captain Washington!” Called Sam in a panic. Alexander nodded and released Eliza, running to the panic. When he slammed the door open, he spied the Captain already getting the others up. He must have seen the flag as well.

Alex watched as the ship pulled up beside their own, everyone around him grabbing their weapons. Sam had made it to the ground and stood in front of Eliza, the two obviously having something planned.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Not even the ocean date roar. Panic flooded around the crew and in one quick motion, everyone was moving. Alex saw people swinging from ropes down onto their ship, cheering as they did. Alex looked over and saw Eliza sneaking to the bow. He could help her if he could just find a way to slide beside her without drawing attention. He moved one foot before he felt a searing pain in his arm. He looked down to see a long and thin gash, that of which a cutlass would bring a man. He turned and saw a young girl in a bright yellow dress cackling. “Lights out!” She called. Before he could react she had pulled out a long stick and slammed it against the side of his head. He could see his crewmates falling around him until he shut his eyes and spun into a calm darkness.

\---

When Alex regained his consciousness, he felt a tight grip around his waist and a hard object on his back. He groaned as he fluttered his eyes open, the side of his head throbbing with pain. When he opened his eyes fully the young girl from before staring him straight in the face. In a panic he moved it back and slammed it on the mast behind him. He grumbled at it, eyes narrowed. “Oi! Cap’n! The pre’y boy is awake!” She was grinning as she stood upright, twirling around in her dress.

From the back of the ship a tall man, a least six foot, walked up. He wore a very lavish captain’s suit, purple of call colors. On his shoulders was a tall bird, indescribable to Alex. The man smirked. “Thanks Peggy. I can handle them from here.” Alex looked around the his friends who were also tied down. They had the sam terribly panicked look. They said no word but they knew exactly who he was. The infamous Captain Jefferson. Ruthless and surrounded by a crew of people who've killed before with no shame in doing so again. 

 

This trip wasn't going how Alexander wanted it too.


	2. My Heart Is Pierced By Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria, The Lover Of The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Jolly Sailor Bold while reading this chapter bc that's what I have Maria singing

Alex hissed at the pain when the rag touched his wound. “Fuck that stings,” he muttered.

“Stop whining. It's better it hurts now than when it gets infected.” Alex didn't like that response from Jefferson but he was lower in class. He couldn't say much. “Sorry about Peggy. She didn't have a family growing up so she gets a little carried away.” The softness in Jefferson’s voice was a little shocking.

Alex wanted to thank him for patching his wound up, but the rag hit it again and sent another jolt of searing pain. “Don't you have actual medical supplies?” Jefferson’s gaze shut him up quickly. Alex just looked away. He didn't like this one bit. He'd sat around for an hour before being yanked to Jefferson’s cabin and now the most feared pirate in all the seven seas was cleaning his wound. This had to be for a reason. He wouldn't kill someone after healing them. He felt the bandaging tightly yank around the wound and he turned to see Jefferson neatly tying the ends together. “Where'd you learn to do all this.”

Jefferson hummed. “James, my navigator, was a nurse before we picked him up. He's taught me a thing or two.” He looked up and stared at Alexander. The two stared for a while, hearts pounding in time to the crashing waves. “What’s your name by the way? I never asked...” he was mumbling and Alex hardly heard him.

It took a moment for Alex to respond, and once he had found his words he opened his mouth to reply. He was quickly interrupted by the door slamming open. Peggy stood there, breathing heavy. “Cap'ain! they're off 'he bow!” Panic flared in her eyes, gripping the door’s handle tightly. Jefferson stood and followed her out the door, leaving Alex alone. From outside he could hear Peggy whispering. “I'm 'ellin you, 'hey're followin us! We need 'o figh' 'hem aw else will be crah nosh!” Alex struggled desperately to understand her, confused to what accent she was sporting. It sure wasn’t anything he’d heard in New York.

Jefferson’s reply came swiftly. “Pull them to my cabin. They may have strength but I can risk any of them.” Silence ensued before the door opened again and his friends were ushered inside. “Stay here. If you wanna leave the room you better have a weapon and be willing to fight.” Jefferson glanced around the room. He left suddenly and slammed the door, leaving the others together in an awkward silence.

Angelica looked to Alex and let out a relieved sigh. “You’re safe, or I hope you are at least?” Alexander knew what she was hinting towards and he rolled his eyes.

“He just cleaned my wound that’s all.” He brushed his fingers lightly over the wrapping, noticing the red still seeping through. There was gonna be a scar there for sure. “What happened to you lot while I was in here?”

Angelica scoffed. “Peggy was being mean to Eliza and me.”

Lafayette nodded. “She almost pulled her cutlass on me.”

Alex thought on that. “Well Jefferson said she didn’t-”

“So we’re calling him Jefferson now huh?” That was Washington speaking from the back. Hamilton turned and faced him sheepishly. “This man is dangerous and could be willing to kill us at any moment. When did we decide on calling him ‘Jefferson’?”

Alex sighed and looked away, eyes pointed down. “At least he’s nice,” he muttered. He knew very well Washington had heard that. He didn’t mind though. This wasn’t his ship. It was Jefferson's. Alex spoke his mind so he was going to do it with pride. There was cheering suddenly and someone bust open the door. Alex had no clue who this man was but the way the others looked, they did.

“We got us some nice prisoners! Captain’s holding a feast and you lot are invited! Come on!” he cheered. No one moved at first but Alex huffed and moved towards the door. He wasn’t going to starve himself over something stupid. He noticed Eliza and Sam following him, obviously thinking the same thing. The man they were following had ruffled brown hair and scuff marks on his body. He wore a red suit, purple lining as a mark of being part of Jefferson’s crew. He pranced about towards the main section of the lower deck, head high as if he were royalty. When Alex looked towards Sam he saw a look of disgust. Clearly they had bonded in the time it took Jefferson to clean him up.

When they arrived at the dining area a huge meal was laid out. The crew was hooting and hollering as the four sat down. Alex was right beside the edge of the table, and he spotted a small raised platform, like a stage. A chair sat their with a small purple silk ribbon and a handkerchief. In the handkerchief golden letters were stitched in to spell ‘Maria, the lover of the sea’. Who was she? Perhaps Jefferson’s lover, or a family member? The stitching looked expensive so it wasn't off putting to expect a relation. Alex shook the woman from his mind and divulged in the meal. Most of it was fish, and it seemed fairly fresh. He wouldn't put it past this crew to figure out a way to get a fresh meal.

As he tore apart his second cod, the room fell silent. A woman, tall, even if she was in heels, entered. She bore a red dress and and had delicate fingers. Her hair was a deep brown, almost black coloration. It fell so neatly on her, fitting her face so previously. All in all, she was the most gorgeous woman Alexander had ever seen. She took a few steps up to where the stage was. “My dear captain would you like a performance or a shanty tonight, seeing as it’s a celebration?” Her voice flowed like a creek, matching her perfection just as well as any other aspect.

Jefferson grinned widely. “A performance my dearest Maria. As after all, we have guests who deserve to hear your lovely voice.” Maria. That was the woman. That didn't help Alexander figure out what the handkerchief’s stitches could mean, but he shook his head and gave way to listen to her song. The entire crew seemed shifty. The only one who wasn't antsy to hear her was Peggy. The girl was cleaning under her nails with a crab claw.

Alex heard Maria clear her throat and he quickly turned his attention to her. As she began to sing, he felt her melodies enchant him. She had a voice that echoed sweetly and was ever so calm. She was perfect, almost too much so. He turned to Jefferson to get a clue of what was happening, and saw the captain staring straight back. With a blush, Alexander turned away. He swore as he looked away, Jefferson began to grin like a madman. He refused to look back so Alex kept his attention on Maria as she finished. She hit the final notes perfect and cheering came instantly, the quiet gone almost as suddenly as Maria.

Alex looked around for her but saw no sign. He mearly noticed the chair had moved back and the objects formerly atop it gone. He also noticed Eliza missing as well.

Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria was fucking gay.


	3. If You Love To Sail The Seas

How did John always end up in these situations? He just wanted to take a trade ship to somewhere new and explore it. Now he was stuck with Peggy as she ranted about Maria and how dumb it was that she got all the praise. Though he had to admit, Peggy was pretty funny when she wanted to be. Her deep brown hair was pulled into a mid-length ponytail. She wore a bright yellow dress and a purple jacket covered her shoulders. A lighter purple belt sat neatly on her hips, her cutlass resting in one of the loops. She looked tired and yet all at once she also seemed alive and thrilled to be so. She had bruises and scars everywhere you looked, although John presumed those she fought ended up with worse than her. She was tough and that's why John sat here in the crow's nest in the dead of night, looking up at the stars while Peggy spoke. He was genuinely scared of her.

“An' she jus' appeared from nowhere! one day i’m 'he woman ov 'he ship an' 'he nex' i’m replaced by li''le miss pre''y!” Peggy was laid back, feet over the edge of the small area they sat in. John sat up more properly next to her, just gazing off to the sky above. He could tell the sun was rising and morning would come soon. What that meant he wasn’t so sure. “Ano'her 'hin is 'er stupid 'andkerchief! maria! da lover ov 'he sea! wha'’s 'ha' supposed 'o mean?” There she went again. John tried to block her out but the rambling was loud and impossible to ignore. “One mawe 'hin is-”

“Hey.” John interjected. “Can’t we just enjoy the stars?” Peggy opened her mouth to keep talking but thought a moment and closed it, just looking up to the sky. They sat in silence for a while and although John quite liked it, as he was a peaceful man, he could tell Peggy was desperately uncomfortable. She just wanted to talk. With a pained sigh John thought up a conversation starter. “So we’re you from? Somewhere poorer I believe? Not to be offensive but the accent is a giveaway.”

 

Peggy glanced over with a sigh. “i ac'ually don’' knah.i was sold as a slave as a young girl.i was abou' six'een wha' cap'ain ravaged 'he 'own.i asked 'o join, needin 'o ge' away.'e le' me join an' nah i’m 'is firs' ma'e.tha'’s abou' i'.” She was tearing up now, voice slightly cracking. “bu' wha' abou' you? wha'’s john laurens all abou'?”

John laughed with a shrug. “I just like adventure. I board a ship at one dock and take it to the next. Explore that area and see where the next ship takes me.” He crossed his arms to shield himself from the wind. “My dad and I never got along so I ran away first chance I got. Been running ever since.”

Peggy smiled and sat up, sitting in a position same as him. “a' leas' you 'ad yourself a family.all i go' is 'his ‘ere locke'.” She pulled a shiny golden heart locket from the pocket of her jacket. “inside is jus' a li''le message.i' says ‘love strongly p.signed a schuy an' e schuy.’ i’ve searched faw years 'o find 'hem.no luck 'hough.”

John’s heartbeat quickened. “A and E Schuy...like…” He jumped. “Schuyler.”

“Sch-who?” Peggy stared at him with wide eyes.

John looked back at her and shook his head. “Nevermind. It’s just that that last name seemed a little familiar. ‘Cept that’d be the weirdest coincidence.” He watched Peggy solemnly put the locket away. “But hey, I know you’ll find them day. They clearly loved you.” Peggy smiled at him and nodded with determination. Without a word she rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at the stars. John smiled and looked up too. He wondered what his dad was doing. Was he concerned? No. Wouldn’t make since. Henry and John Laurens hated each other. That was that.

Peggy shifted and he looked down at her. Schuy. A and E. It couldn’t be Eliza and Angelica. Sure they spoke of a lost Peggy. This girl couldn’t be it though. She was nothing like the two sisters. She was rough and angry and willing to fight all the time. He decided to drop it and enjoy what little of the night he had left. In the morning he’d be killed or put to work. He didn’t much like the sound of either of them. As he heard Peggy’s subtle breathing he himself started drifting off, dreams escaping him as he just simply slept.

It was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry if you can't understand Peggy! Cockney has some,,,rules. She'll get better as time goes on now that she's got John.


	4. Glitter and Gold

Running away from the dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world had not been Eliza’s plan. Yet it had happened. Now she sat in a chair, kissing Maria relentlessly. They pulled back to gasp for breath before diving back in. It was funny too. It started with knowing looks as Maria sang. Then it was sneaking away the moment she stopped singing. Then quick first name introductions. Now this. Kisses and desperate grabbing. Gasping and grinning. Giggles and moans. “Eliza, hon, can I double check something?” Maria asked between kisses. Eliza nodded, pulling from yet another clinging tug at Maria’s lips. “You're not doing this for a one time thing right.”

Eliza thought a second, staring into her wide eyes. God was she beautiful. With a nod, Eliza felt her real emotions coming through. The dizzy feeling was gone. The rush worn away. Still, Maria was the most beautiful woman. “I-” What would she say? Sure she really like Maria but she wanted to know her. Not do whatever this is. “Maybe not a one time thing but perhaps not a...right now thing?” Eliza flinched at her own words.  


Maria’s gaze fell and she nodded. “I-I understand. I’m sorry I just...it’s who I am. Ever since Captain saved my life he’s had me here to find out possible suitors. Anyone attracted to me that he liked instantly got thrown off. After a while I got numb to it. Then you. You seemed to willing to trust me because I know for a fact Captain doesn’t like you and-” she turned to Eliza with a blush. “Apologies.”

Eliza giggled. “No need to apologize.” She thought a second before continuing. “Why does everyone on this ship refer to him as ‘Captain’? What about his real name? Y’know, Jefferson?”

Maria laughed. “That’s not his real name. See his last name is all he’s got left from his family. There’s a million other people who share his first name but Jefferson is quite rare these days. He’s proud of it. So those who call him Captain Jefferson are like his family. That mostly just goes for Peggy and James though.”

“I heard Alex call him Jefferson. He used as a friendly term.”

That made Maria smirk. “Well then. Was he at the feast last night?” A nod from Eliza made her grin even more. “Well I do believe my beloved Captain has found his prey. From what I saw as well, your...Alex was it? He wasn’t too into me. Say would he be interested in a relationship with men? More specifically men who spend their entire life on the ocean?”

Eliza laughed at that. “Alexander? Spend his life at sea for some guy? Please. The kid’s main fear is water-related storms. He wouldn’t endure that for some guy who kidnapped him.”

Maria sighed. “Damn. That’s a shame. We’re going to be on sea for like three more months and these waters are notorious for having storms. Big ones too.”

“Three months?”

Maria looked up. “I-You don’t know? We’re taking you to a South Carolina port. That’ll take about three months to get to.”

“Why there?” Eliza was upset. Why hadn’t they been told this?

“Captain has some business there.” Maria was leaning against a wall, speaking as if this was totally normal conversation. Eliza stood from the chair, clenching her fists tightly. Without a word, she moved swiftly to the door and opened it, crossing the ship swiftly. “Wait! Elizabeth! You can’t enter Captain’s quarters without permission!” Eliza kept moving to the bright red and gold door. “Please!”

Eliza slammed the door open and looked up to see Captain Jefferson and Alexander nose to nose. Jefferson was in his chair and Alex was gripping onto the captain’s desk as if it were his lifeline. Eliza cleared her throat and both men looked over, faces pure red.

This would be a fun excuse to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THESE ARE SHORT! I PROMISE THEY'LL GET LONGER!


End file.
